


His Luck

by bearsofalthain



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, M/M, because we all know we love to suffer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:56:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7582291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearsofalthain/pseuds/bearsofalthain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His luck could let him have anything he wanted, but it couldn't let him have Hajime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Luck

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry this is really bad it's like 1am

Staring absentmindedly out of his apartment window, Nagito took a tiny sip of his coffee. It was black and unsweetened, just the way he didn't dislike it.

 

_Didn't dislike_ , because it wasn't that he enjoyed it per se — he simply appreciated the scorching bitterness far more than he did the sickening sweetness of sugared coffee.

 

Perhaps it was odd. But Nagito had never really liked sweet things, and he wasn't about to start now.

 

He winced at the taste and set his cup back down on the table.

 

Brushing a stray lock of hair away from his face, he sighed to himself.

 

On second thought, the coffee was much too hot as it was, unless he wanted to burn his tongue. He supposed he'd just have to wait.

 

Turning his attention away from the beverage, Nagito ran through the day's schedule in his mind. It was his free day, so he didn't have to go to work. It wasn't like he had to even on a regular day, though. He was loaded.

 

Nagito had immense luck. He'd been fortunate enough to have won two lotteries in his five years of living independently, and even without that, he'd inherited a massive sum of money when his parents passed away. 

 

Well, if there was one good thing about him, it was his luck, he supposed.

 

Nagito's luck had granted him with much throughout his life. It wasn't just in the form of money, either — his good fortune had allowed him to conquer any difficulties, get out of unfortunate situations and just basically achieve the impossible when no one else could.

 

His luck let him win games prizes at carnivals. Score a perfect grade on tests he hadn't remembered to study for. Obtain scholarships and business offers that were extremely prestigious.

 

In short, Nagito's luck let him have whatever he wanted.

 

But there was one exception.

Hajime Hinata.

 

Nagito stirred his coffee.

 

Hajime Hinata. The brunet that studied at the local university round the corner from Nagito's apartment, who worked part-time at the convenience store across the street and always greeted everyone with a smile.

 

Nagito had no idea why he was so obessed with him.

 

If Nagito had to admit, when he first knew Hajime, he hadn't exactly been enchanted. He hadn't seemed remarkable or specially impressive, and although he was attractive, he wasn't particularly appealing in looks either.

 

And yet somehow it was Hajime, out of billions of people in the world, that Nagito had fallen for.

 

Nagito wondered why.

 

Their first meeting was at the convenience store where Hajime worked.

 

It had been a long day at work, and Nagito had stumbled into the store with the intention of getting some food. He was much too tired and unwilling to cook himself dinner that evening, so he figured convenience store sandwiches would have to do. They were actually pretty good, anyway.

 

As soon as he entered the store, as with custom he was greeted with a cheerful "Welcome!" by the cashier.

 

Nagito forced a tired smile as he looked up at the man who'd spoken.

 

He had spiky brown hair and brownish-green eyes that, though they weren't particularly alluring, seemed to be staring into Nagito's soul. He looked to be about his age, perhaps slightly younger. He was about the same height, too.

 

Nagito swallowed nervously. He'd worked with models and fashionistas who were far more beautiful and attractive in the past, but something about the young man who stood before him drew him in somehow.

 

But Nagito just figured it was because he was tired, and a youthful, friendly smile was very much welcome after a long day of boring meetings and discussions with uptight old men who seemed to have forgotten what emotions were decades ago.

 

"Good evening," he'd greeted the brunet politely as he placed his chosen items on the counter.

 

The cashier nodded and began to scan his items one by one. "Good evening to you too," he'd replied. "Long day today? You seem tired."

 

Nagito scratched his cheek. "Uh. Yeah. I'm exhausted."

 

The other packed his items into a bag. "Hey, hopefully tomorrow will be better," he commented. "Go home and rest, yeah?"

 

Nagito had just shrugged and smiled in return. He'd made his payment, taken his items and left the store, and that was the last he'd thought he'd see of the spiky-haired cashier ever again.

 

But he was wrong.

 

The next time he saw Hajime was along the street. He'd been pacing up and down the sidewalk, and Nagito had found him a little odd. He vaguely recognized him as someone he'd seen around somewhere, though he couldn't quite put his finger as to which location exactly.

 

But no matter. Nagito had walked on, choosing to ignore him. He silently hoped that the odd man would be able to gather the courage and do whatever it was he was trying to do soon. That was all.

 

As time passed and the work days grew longer, Nagito found himself going to the convenience store to purchase his dinner more and more often. This by extension meant he saw the brunet more often, too.

 

They hadn't planned on it, but soon Nagito and Hajime had forged a close friendship.

 

It had begun with small talk over the counter, the type cashiers might have with customers every now and then.

 

 Then it had progressed to jokes and light-hearted banter, after which they'd started to text each other and even hang out sometimes.

 

Nagito learned that Hajime was a university student about a year younger than him, and that he'd been working at the convenience store to try and earn some extra money. He was living in a rented apartment with his friends and needed the little extra dough — especially since school sometimes required him to spend more than he was comfortable with.

 

Hajime didn't come across to Nagito as particularly unique. He wasn't too special and didn't seem entirely outgoing either, but he was sincere and a hard worker and tried his best. Nagito admired that. He admired Hajime.

 

But he'd never intended to fall for him.

 

They'd had pleasant interactions, sure. But none of those had ever been anything romantic. They were all relatively normal and nothing special. No romantic clichés, no novel-worthy scenarios. Not even any getting lost in each other's eyes. Nothing.

 

So, why did Nagito...?

 

Not even he knew.

 

The day he'd realized had been a strange day for him.

 

The two of them had been in the convenience store as they usually were,  leaning across the counter from each other.

 

Hajime was telling him about his day at the university; how his lecturer had been a real sourpuss, how the new vending machines in the cafeterias pretty much expanded the horizons of the entire student population thanks to its broad variety and actually affordable prices.

 

All of a sudden, in the middle of the brunet's speech, a single thought formed in Nagito's head.

 

A thought that surprised him greatly.

 

_I wonder how it would feel like to kiss Hinata-kun._

 

His eyes widened at the thought. Wait, what?

 

He studied Hajime's features. Although he hadn't seemed too extraordinary at first glance, up close he really was adorable. Handsome. And his lips, they looked... So soft, so wonderful, so kissable.

 

Nagito wanted to lean on and plant his lips on his, but... There was no way he could just suddenly do that!

 

"Ko?" Hajime's voice had snapped him out of his thoughts. "You okay?"

 

Nagito averted his gaze. "Y-yeah. Sorry, Hinata-kun."

 

Hajime simply rolled his eyes, laughing. "I think your work is really taking its toll on you. Well, I won't keep you here for too long. You should be heading home soon. Thanks for listening to me rant."

 

Nagito coughed. "No... It's alright. I just spaced out for a moment, that's all. I can stay a bit longer," he said quickly, not wanting to part with the brunet. "What time does your shift end?"

 

Hajime glanced at the clock. "About an hour more to go, I guess," he answered. "But it's okay. You should head on first."

 

Nagito's eyes widened. He wanted to offer to walk the other man home, but...

 

_Who do you think you are, his lover?_

 

Nagito smiled bitterly at his own thoughts.

 

_Of course not._

 

So he didn't.

 

"You're right. See you later, Hinata-kun," was all he said instead.

 

Nagito went home that day feeling conflicted.

 

His feelings for Hajime... Were they truly real?

 

He hadn't known him for that long, so...

 

He figured he should dwell more on the matter before jumping to any conclusions.

 

So he did.

 

Months passed. Nagito grew closer and closer to the brunet, and with each passing day he found himself becoming more fond of him.

 

He just didn't know how to tell him.

 

Every time he tried to flirt with Hajime, the latter would either be oblivious or treat it as a joke. Nagito knew he wasn't doing it on purpose, but still, it kind of hurt.

 

He wasn't sure if Hajime was interested in him romantically or not. For someone who was usually so easy to read, somehow, in this case... Nagito couldn't figure him out at all.

 

There had been one particular incident, though, that had led to Nagito believing there was hope.

 

Once more it had been during the evening, with Nagito stopping by the convenience store after work — as per what had become his routine.

 

It was later than usual, and he'd been surprised to see Hajime still behind the counter through the transparent glass walls of the store.

 

Naturally, he'd gone inside.

 

"Hey, you," he'd greeted, smiling albeit tiredly.

 

Hajime'd stared at him with wide eyes. "Komaeda? I didn't think I'd be seeing you today."

 

Nagito's eyes flickered over to the clock on the wall. 9.36pm.

 

"Neither did I," he agreed. "Don't you have classes tomorrow? Why are you working so late?"

 

Hajime sighed and ran a hand through his spiky hair. Nagito tried his best not to stare.

 

"Someone called in sick today," he explained. "So I'm stuck here until 10."

 

Nagito had smiled sympathetically. "If you'd like, Hinata-kun," he'd offered, "I could stay with you till then."

 

Hajime's eyes had lit up. "Really? T-That'd be nice, I guess. Hardly anyone comes at this time, and it's not like there's anything fun to do around here either."

 

He looked down as he continued. "If you stayed I'd really appreciate it, but... There's no way I can do that to you. You're probably tired from work."

 

Nagito silently hoped his luck would let him have a cute moment with Hajime. This was the perfect setup, wasn't it? Kind of?

 

"I..." The light-haired man stuttered. "I don't mind. It's only for a short while, anyway, right?"

 

Hajime shrugged.

 

Nagito cleared his throat. "Hinata-kun, if you don't mind being around me for so long... I can even walk you home afterwards if you like."

 

His heart was pounding and he didn't even know why. Dammit...

 

He knew it was silly of him, but part of him was silently hopeful. Hopeful that this time, maybe this time, he could walk the cashier home.

 

Hajime had simply laughed. "I'm a grown man, you know! Who are you, anyway, worrying about me like that? Are you my boyfriend or something?"

 

Nagito's chest tightened.

 

It was exactly like last time, except now the words were literally being said to him.

 

_Wake up, Nagito, he told himself.  This is a sign to wake up from this fantasy you've created. You're not his lover. You need to realize that._

 

But part of him wanted to stay in that fantasy world. To take a chance.

 

To rely on his luck to get what he wanted for him, just as it always had.

 

So throwing all sensibility he had out the window, Nagito leaned across the counter and gave Hajime what he hoped looked like a seductive smirk.

 

"No, but I certainly could be," Nagito said, just loud enough for Hajime to hear. He feared the other's reaction — but then it came, and Nagito regretted ever feeling worried over it.

 

Nagito smiled. Hajime was blushing. His cheeks were red in contrast with his tanned skin, and Nagito wanted to connect their lips right there and then. God, Hajime was so cute.

 

"You're adorable," Nagito said subconsciously, the words slipping out of his mouth.

 

Hajime's eyes widened. "W-what?" He stammered, hiding his face. "No, you just... You just took me by surprise, that's all."

 

Nagito laughed. "Of course."

 

Hajime huffed, an embarrassed shade still lingering on his face. "Don't _tease_ me, Komaeda."

 

Nagito shut his eyes in bliss. "Whatever you say."

 

That had been a wonderful night for Nagito. He'd walked the brunet beauty home, flirted with him and successfully managed to embarrass him.

 

At that time, Nagito sincerely believed that his luck would someday let him be with Hajime. It had granted him practically everything else, so why not the adorable man he was pining for too?

 

But even for Nagito, luck was sometimes unforeseeable.

 

During the next three months following that night, Nagito was sent abroad by his company on a business trip. It saddened him that he would be apart from Hajime, but they'd promised to text every day, or at least whenever they were free.

 

They had grown very close, and with each day Nagito found himself getting more enarmored with the boy. He yearned to see him, to hear his voice, to touch him...

 

Distance really did make the heart grow fonder, he mused.

 

Soon enough, the day of Nagito's return came.

 

The moment the cab dropped him off at his doorstep, the moment he tossed his luggage in some corner of his apartment, the moment he locked his door...

 

He hurried across the street and flung open the doors to the convenience store, panting, looking forward to reuniting with the man he'd fallen so hard for.

 

"Hinata-kun!" He said, breathless.

 

The brunet in question looked up at him. "Komaeda! You're back!" He rushed forward to hug him. "I missed you."

 

Nagito giggled and pulled him closer. "I missed you too, Hinata-kun. It's good to be back."

 

He nuzzled his face into Hajime's shoulder affectionately, not wanting to let go.

 

Hajime laughed and petted his head. "You must be tired," he commented. "Go home and sleep. Jet lag can be horrible sometimes."

 

Nagito groaned. Hajime chided him playfully in response.

 

"You're such a kid," he said. "C'mon, let go. You can't function properly if you're tired."

 

Nagito reluctantly pulled away and forced himself to stand upright. "I wanted to see you first thing when I touched down," he admitted.

 

Hajime blushed. "R-really? You did?" He scratched his cheek nervously. "Thanks, Ko. That makes me happy. But you should really head home for now."

 

Seeing Nagito's kicked puppy face, he rolled his eyes and smiled. "But we can hang out tomorrow, if you want."

 

Instantly, Nagito's eyes lit up, and he nodded eagerly in agreement. He prepared to make his departure, already thinking of what to do with Hajime the next day, when...

 

"Oh! Right. Before you go, there's someone I want you to meet," Hajime said.

 

Nagito tilted his head questioningly as Hajime disappeared into the break room behind the counter.

 

He reappeared a moment later, with a girl who waved at Nagito politely and smiled.

 

Nagito's eyes widened.

 

Hajime grinned. "This is my girlfriend," he announced proudly. "We got together while you were away. I wanted you to meet her... I thought it'd be awesome if my best friend and my girlfriend got along with each other."

 

Nagito's heart stopped. He forced himself to wave back.

 

"Yeah," he agreed shakily.

 

He retracted his hand. He swallowed hard and took a step back.

 

Hajime, however, hadn't seemed to realize Nagito's sudden change in mood. "And hey, maybe all three of us can hang out together tomorrow! You two could get to know each other. I'm sure it'd be fun," he continued.

 

Nagito took a deep breath. "H-Hinata-kun," he said, voice creaking, "let's do this tomorrow, okay? Like you said, I'm kind of tired from the journey, so..."

 

Hajime gasped. "Oh, shoot. Right, sorry. I can't believe I just rambled on like that. Sorry for keeping you, Komaeda. Thanks for coming by, though," he said, escorting Nagito to the door.

 

As Nagito began to walk away, Hajime shouted from the store's entrance, "you'll drop by the store tomorrow, won't you?"

 

Nagito bit his lip and rose his right hand in an approving thumbs-up, but he didn't look back.

 

No.

He wouldn't go to the convenience store across the street tomorrow.

 

In fact, he would never set foot in there again.

 

.

.

.

 

Once more, Nagito stirred his coffee.

 

His dark, bitter, unwelcoming coffee.

 

It hadn't seemed to cool down much, and a light touch of the liquid told Nagito it could still likely scald his tongue if he wasn't careful.

 

He glanced out the window and caught sight of the convenience store. Although his apartment was dozens of metres above the ground, Nagito could still clearly see a certain spiky-haired brunet standing outside the small shop down below, getting ready to lock up for the night.

 

He wondered how long it had been since they last spoke. A couple of weeks, at least. He'd even been avoiding the university on his way to and from the office.

 

Nagito bit his lip.

 

 How petty he was being.

 

He turned away from the window.

 

"So much for luck," he whispered.

 

He picked up his cup and, without giving it another thought, began to drink the rest of his coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> be careful with that hot coffee nagitoast 
> 
> also I didn't specify who the girl was for certain reasons so run wild I suppose  
> (does this story even make sense I hope it does I'm sorry )
> 
> I think there are a bunch of errors but I'm really tired rn so I'll check again in the morning! :D
> 
> man future ep 3 was a wild ride


End file.
